Assess the extent to which the combination of film, modular training materials presented on television, pretested instructional booklets, and community-agency-based reinforcement results in: increased awareness of available community services to aid smoking cessation; increased use of community services to aid smoking cessation; increased awareness of self-help approaches to smoking cessation; increased use of self-help approaches to smoking cessation; increased yield of smoking quitters in community smoking cessation programs; and increased yield of smoking quitters through self-help approaches.